Those Eyes
by DaggerthroughtheHeart
Summary: The night whenever the unexpected came. When everything was changed, the tables were turned . . . again. That night when he came. Rated R for later chapters and language. RETYPED! GIVE IT ANOTHER SHOT!


**I took off, redid the first and second chapters and put them together. I really really hope you like it. **

There she was, just sitting there under the night sky. The darkness obscuring her face, but if one looked closely, they could see the tears. But that's all they would see, not the reason for the tears, not the truth, not what the tears truly meant. They would see the perfect appearance that she continued to show, the play that was rehearsed endlessly. She would not let anyone see what was truly there. She was afraid of losing them, everything she strived for.

So every night would be like this. Instead of laying in her bed, waiting in vain for sleep, she'd go out into the darkness, under the same tree, just waiting for anything. She wasn't looking for someone or something, nor was she hurting herself. All she did was sit there staring out into the night, letting her tears fall in her solitude. It was here that she could finally escape everything, her thought and troubles. That she could finally escape the horrible nightmare that was reality.

So every night, this is where she could be found, not that anyone came looking. That is until that one fateful night. The night whenever the unexpected came. When everything was changed, the tables were turned . . . Again. That night when he came. That night she decided to sing . . .

_Nevermind the face that you put on  
In front of me  
And nevermind the pain  
You've put me ..through _

Cause every little thing you say  
And every little thing you do  
It makes me doubt all of this

What are you waiting for?

Look what you did  
Is this who you wanted me to be?  
Well it's not me

At this point, she didn't notice anyone around. All she was thinking was what was to come next. The words, life, the pain, 'happy moments', death. 'Let them come! I'm ready and I don't care!' her mind screamed. All of her was ready to let go, but at the same time she wasn't ready for change. All the change that she put herself through just to get where she was hurt her enough.

_Look what you did  
Is this how you wanted it to be?This life you gave away  
Was meant for me _

Forget the trip that you've been on  
Or so it seems  
Nevermind the lies that you told, my tears

_Cause every little thing you said  
And every little thing you did  
You made me doubt all of this _

Is that what your waiting for?

Look what you did  
Is this who you wanted me to be?  
Well it's not me

She didn't know what she was sing for anymore. She didn't know what she direction she pushed her accusatory words at. All she knew that it was toward her hell, her 'perfect world'. If it was so perfect, why was she singing this in the dead of night with tears gracefully flowing down her cheeks?

"Hermione? Is that you?" he called.

That's all she heard before the darkness got to her. Before she tried to escape. . . again. But this time she wasn't so lucky. This time, fate had been cruel and made her stand up to the darkness that surrounded her thoughts and world. She felt a hand, a strong one at that, grip her wrist. The arm attached to the hand pulled her closer and spun her around. She couldn't escape, but there was no way she'd scream. Instead, she closed her warm chocolate eyes and expected the worse. And for her, death was not the worse, rather the best. It was a gift that she could never give herself.

"Granger, open your eyes, you filthy mudblood." She knew that voice and if she would open her eyes, she would know those eyes. As much as she didn't want to before, she now opened her eyes with a fire burning in them. A fire burning to be released upon the one that helped her along to her personal hell. And what she saw could never be forgotten by her. Those eyes, they could never be forgotten. Silver-blue eyes that a person could get lost in. The eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He wasn't like others. The others that feared him, used him for random reasons. He never had a childhood, never felt happiness or relief. Always looking over his shoulder for something that could be there, not enjoying the 'happy' moments, never living in the present. He was always prepared for the next, usually hurtful, moment to come along.

And so here he was, sitting on the ledge of the Astronomy tower, reflecting and thinking. There were no tears on his hardened face, he was taught never to cry. His mind would not let him sleep, the apprehension prevented that. All he would do was stare into the horizon, his face not showing what he thought.

That was what he showed the world, the hardened emotionless face that was his. The world and it people that knew nothing of his troubles.

This is where he could be found pretty much every night. High above the ground, blank face. No one ever came up there. He didn't care, he wanted to be alone. That is, until that fateful night. The one that changed his paranoia, his view on life. That night when his eyes left the horizon. When he heard something, singing he would guess. His curiosity got the best of him, something that barely happens.

Quickly and quietly, he made his way down there. Creeping up to the spot where the person was, he stopped close enough to make out who is was in the darkness and what they were singing.

_Look what you did  
Is this how you wanted it to be?  
This life you gave away  
Was meant for me _

Forget the trip that you've been on  
Or so it seems  
Nevermind the lies that you told, my tears

_Cause every little thing you said  
And every little thing you did  
You made me doubt all of this _

Is that what your waiting for?

Look what you did  
Is this who you wanted me to be?  
Well it's not me

He could feel the feeling behind it. Every word had a purpose, it was so meaningful. All the accusations to an unknown person. He didn't know whom the song was directed towards, and he wasn't even sure if the singer knew.

When the singer had stopped, he looked at the individual in front of him, not looking at him. That body, the long silky brown hair, those eyes. They warm chocolate eyes that were full of knowledge and tears at the moment. They looked old beyond the young girl's age. He knew who it was.

"Hermione? Is that you?" He called before he could stop himself. He used her first name, something he had never done before. It was 'below him' as his father would stress with each blow and each curse he threw at his 'son'. But she didn't take note of the use of her real name. Nor did she take time to find out who was out with her in the dead of night. She tried to run from him, escape like she was doing here.

He wouldn't let her get away so easily. With readiness, he grabbed her petite wrist and pulled her back, closer to him. Then he spun her around, only to find that she had closed her eyes. The ones that had given away her identity only moments ago.

"Granger, open your eyes, you filthy mudblood." That would get her attention. He was expecting a fury to present itself through the small girl. But what he saw took him off guard. A burning fire that was ready to be released. And at him for everything that pushed her out here, everything that ever went array. For the first time in his life, he saw her eyes. The image will never go away, it was burned into his memory. Those eyes, a fire inside the warm chocolate eyes. The eyes of Hermione Granger.


End file.
